


After All This Time

by Gee_Writes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it had been at that moment that Killua had remembered; that being with Gon made him feel like a live wire, current strong in his veins. Where his smile could shift his whole mood, and his words could squeeze his heart tight. That he'd feel sparks at their touch, when he'd brush against him; that being in love had been his natural state.</p><p>That once upon a time, Gon had been his everything.</p><p>[A Kirugon Reunion Fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wartransmission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/gifts).



He had found him again; one individual from the hundreds of thousands of the city, of the country. The one person he could recognize from the exhale of their breath, from the dull crack of their joints. The one person that could utterly and completely destroy him.

He'd found Gon.

It wasn't so much as he'd been looking for him; it was just something that had happened. Alluka was back home, happily attached to their last little cottage; nearly pushing him out the door once he'd started feeling that surreptitious itch. The creeping wanderlust that had his eyes drifting past the hills, the sea, the horizon. A pulling in his gut that had left him in the middle of this unfamiliar city without a plan or a purpose. An instinct that he haltingly trusted. A familiar sort of current running through his veins; nostalgic and warm.

It was snowing, the last of the winter weather clinging to the area; soft snowflakes drifting quietly, only to form a half-frosted sludge once it reached the pavement. He'd barely felt the cold when he was younger, but now, even the slight breeze curling between the many commuters was enough to make him shiver. It had always been warm with Gon, he now realised. They had never been together in the snow. Instead, spending the days in a happy haze.

The whisper of his name in the crowd, quieter than should have been possible to hear, took him back to memories he hadn't allowed himself to visit. Companionable days of training, collecting cards or stargazing. A time where he'd learnt more in 18 months than he had in his entire life previous. Where he was taught more than assassination techniques - an education of life; where auctions and camping and yo-yos had all left those days bright and colourful. More vibrant than he had thought.

Head snapping towards the voice; there was a moment - or perhaps an eternity - of wide eyes, as his brain was trying to catch up. Once he'd stumbled across the other boy, taller and stockier than he'd remembered, it had been instantaneous. A bolt of something; some sort of foreign electricity that he wasn't used to - different from the crackling pain that infused his blood - travelling up his spine and shocking him to attention.

And it had been at that moment that Killua had remembered; that being with Gon made him feel like a live wire, current strong in his veins. Where his smile could shift his whole mood, and his words could squeeze his heart tight. That he'd feel sparks at their touch, when he'd brush against him; that being in love had been his natural state.

That once upon a time, Gon had been his everything.

That even now, just the sight of Gon could fill his heart so entirely. A realisation that despite the time and the distance, Gon had always been a fundamental part of his structure he'd been missing - a presence deep in his bones, warming him from within. A nondescript light that had filled his every corner; had eased an ache he'd long stopped being aware of.

Without having said anything more than his name, Gon had brought back those feelings Killua had always had; sharper than the lightning he kept in his fingertips. And within those few frozen seconds, he almost couldn't contain it. Almost spilled into warm tears as he fell to his knees, disbelieving. Almost reached a hand out to grasp at the other; to make sure this wasn't some loneliness-induced delusion.

Because that was what he had been; he had been lonely.

Instead, he stood, watching his long-missed friend. Different but the same. Dark eyes and a strong face, the warm summer breeze to Killua's frosted winds. Even now, Gon was everything Killua wasn't - a boy bathed in spices and sunshine, a child of the land. The focus of memories submerged in happiness and regret. The cause of more tears than he'd ever admit to.

Here he was, standing barely an arm's length away now; close enough to touch if he wanted to. No longer a bittersweet parting memory or a horrific nightmare of himself.

Just the boy he remembered.  
  
Bright, happy, and right now, wide-eyed and looking just as shocked as Killua felt. Something strange flittering just below the surface as the time ticked on; no regard given to the dozens of other people weaving around them. A stronger gust of wind bustled the snow in the air, a flurry of white near mesmerising around, yet still, Gon was completely focused on him, and Killua, just the same.

Killua hadn't planned on this; finding Gon so soon, after all this time.

Hadn't realised he was still in love.

**\---**

Killua still smelt of burnt hair and scorched sheets, even after all this time, he realised. Still crackled with power like he had before they had separated, like he had when they separated. An obvious show of strength to hide his shattered self. A ploy that Gon had never believed, even for a moment. Even when they'd laughed and smiled and given each other those last words of encouragement and jest.

It was warmer in the small cafe across from his hotel, large crowds and ample heating cutting the winter chill successfully. Steam from their drinks rose between them, curling up until disapparating. Getting lost along the way, much like himself.

It was an interesting sight, watching Killua's blue eyes flicker from his drink to Gon's - weirdly shy about things that Gon couldn't figure out, no matter how much time had passed. And in a weird way, it was comforting knowing that. Something that had stayed the same despite the experiences the other boy must have had; a friendly reminder that this truly was his Killua.

A myriad of Lichtenburg scars bloomed across the alabaster skin of Killua's arms, old and new alike. Scars with stories Gon didn't, might not ever, know. He wanted to reach across their tiny table, even closer than they currently were, and run his fingers across them. To reacquaint himself with the feel of his best friend. To see whether Killua would let him.

To see whether his smile could still affect the other boy; if that small sneaking smile would creep up without the other realising. If they could break through the pillowing awkwardness in the atmosphere, if Killua would actually look at him.

Because as close and fond as his memories were; that the fact Killua was here, in his life right this moment was a near miracle; to say that the other was completely unchanged since the last time they had spent together would be a lie.

Milky under the golden glow of the lighting, Killua was slightly harder than his younger self. A bit more frozen in the inside; no longer the ready well of soothing logic that had saved him from the Phantom Troupe. And Gon knew that it was his fault. That the both of them were a lot older now than they really should be, because of him.

But even that, he knew, would have been forgiven by Killua, no matter how undeserved it was.

It wasn't a surprise that Killua had found him here, like this; not really. Not when he'd tried so hard to be found these past few months. Not when he'd finally felt like he could face his old friend again. That maybe now he was old enough to properly thank Killua, for everything.

That he could somehow prove to himself that he deserved Killua in his life.

To show him how much he loved him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for wartransmission; happy birthday!!
> 
> Sorry for the unannounced disappearance over these past few weeks. Uni was wrapping up, and work and family was taking up all my spare time. Hopefully, though, now that exams are over, I should have a lot more time. Please take this as my apology
> 
> If you want to leave me a message, or just chat HxH, my tumblr is compulsive-bibliotaph.tumblr.com.


End file.
